Fatal Attraction
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: Never put 2 alphas from 2 packs together. That is a very wise thing to live by but when a group of scienists don't listen to that by trying to mate 2 morphs hell break loose. Now these 2 rivals are forced to help eachother in order to get thier lifes back
1. Chapter 1

All the others look at her as the guards pulled her away from the dead man on the floor. All their eyes asking one question: Why? Her only answer for them was simple, "It was better than laying down like a beaten dog."

"Restrain her!" the head guard shouted as the rest of the men caught her limbs in the pole-catchers, causing her to snarl at them and sending one that had her left arm flying into a nearby wall. The head guard gritted his teeth as he aimed a gun at her neck, firing a tranquilizing dart.

The ninetails morph's eyes went wide before she collapsed on the ground.

Tilting his head to the side a bit, a figure stood in the back corner of the room with a disappointed expression. Watching the girl get carted off while he and a select group of others watched from a bit off to the distance to avoid getting mixed up in her squabble. Shaking his head slowly, he spat the words 'idiot' under his breath before turning and ignoring the rest of the display.

The rest of the morphs in the room looked over to the group and let out quiet growls or hisses before going back to their table and hope the best for their leader.

The group against the wall merely looked to the troop retreating to their table with a superior snicker before turning to walk off as their leader didn't give them a second glance. It was foolish to try to take on their captors, but to do so expressly and violently was simply asking for trouble. Such a reckless character couldn't truly hope to survive in a place like this with such a brazen demeanor. Moving back to their table, they all sat in a defensive perimeter around their own leader as he quietly caught a final glance at the morph whom was carried off before letting out a scoff.

'Where am I?' the girl thought in the lab several hours later. 'Oh yeah that horned mule pissed me off and I attacked a guard...' she answered herself before sitting up and stumbling off the bed. "Oh you're finally awake?" one of the researchers said walking in. "You have been quiet a naughty fox haven't you?" he said smirking and walking up to her, she only coming up to his chest. "Anger doesn't suit that beautiful face of yours." he said stroking her cheek.

Indeed she was cute, she was only five foot three, had shoulder length blonde hair with ninetails ears and feet and a single ninetail's tail. "Don't touch me unless you want your arm bit off." she growled before leaving the lab.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. When will you learn, little one?" a voice chimed as she left the room, leaning against the wall on the corridor, he looked to her for a second with a serious expression across his face and eyes closed. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye before turning fully to face her. "You got lucky that you got off with just that..."

"Shut up it's because of you that it happened at all," she said rubbing the side of the neck where the dart hit.

"Oh yes, like it's all my fault that you KILLED A GUARD! Yes, I can completely see where that makes sense." He snapped back at her with an enraged glare before folding his arms with a sigh. "It's a wonder how you're even still alive at this rate..."

"Because I can even kick your ass," she said walking past him. "And they want that power."

"Bullshit. More like they want you for something else...some of these scientists seem to have a fetish for little foxes like yourself." he shrugged with a dark smirk. "Besides, you couldn't beat me, little one...you're much too weak."

"I have and I could do it again, and thanks for the compliment, I see you staring as well as some of the guards watching that ass of yours as you walk by." she said before she turned the corner and out of ear shot.

"Tch. Snobby little bitch...she's really gonna slip up one day...then she'll be begging me to help her..." he chimed to himself as he shook his head and watched her saunder off before he moved off in the opposite direction to head off on his way. Her little display really made some of the guards more on edge as they seemed to look at him defensively as he moved by, causing him to shudder a bit at the girl's comment about them watching him as well. 'Disgusting...'

"Number 001 and 002 report to the battle arena in ten minutes." a voice over the intercom said, causing the girl to cuss.

'They really shouldn't put me in place where I'm allowed to hurt the one I'm pissed at.' she thought but turned around to head to the arena.

Letting out a soft growl as the announcement rang, he looked over his shoulder and turned his attention in the direction of the arena. "Here we go again with this insatiable display of machismo...fine, they want a brawl...this oughta be a nice little outlet for my pent-up frustration." he commented dryly before making his way out to the arena as well.

As the girl walked into the arena she shifted into her pokemon form and pridefully strolled her way over to her side.

Walking out into the open arena, the male changed into his pokemon form as well and looked across at the ninetails with a more audible growl.

When he got to his starting point a bell went off and they charged at one another, him trying to ram her with his horns but she merrily jumped over it and on to his back before sinking her teeth into his neck followed by a flamethrower.

Growling loudly, he let out a quick yelp while shaking her off quickly and unleashing a dark pulse to throw her off of him. Chasing forward, he decided to pay her back for her assault and pinned her down with one of his paws to imbed his fangs into her next as he attacked her with a thunder fang.

She winced and wrapped her tails tightly around him, forcing his grip to let go with the sudden lack of air. Then she threw him up the air before slamming him back into the ground with an iron tail.

Trying to hold his grip despite lacking oxygen, his fangs ripped from her neck when he was jerked up and tossed into the air. As he came down, he countered her iron tail with one of his own, sending them both sliding away from one another.

She growled at him as blood fell from her neck, very visible against her bright fur. She charged at him and when he jumped side ways out of the way she used rock tomb, sending one up in front of her which she used to make a sharp turn and hitting him with a take down, finishing the combo with a double team around him.

Crushing through the rock tomb with his rock smash attack, he didn't quite notice the take down in time as he slid to the side and rolled once. Getting back to his feet, he looked at all of the doubles around him and used another dark pulse to hit them all simultaneously and aiming a flamethrower at the one that didn't vanish.

She countered with her own flamethrower and when the smoke of the explosion cleared she had vanished.

Looking around cautiously, as the smoke cleared, he examined the area slowly for any sign of the ninetails.

She broke through the ground under him, ramming her head into his stomach while using flamethrower on his jewels, even managing to burn some of the fur off of them.

Letting out a high-pitched yelp, he growled loudly and flipped around and rushed forward to ram into her with a giga impact while running, though admittedly with a great limp now, up to her and opened his mouth. A purple haze erupted from his mouth as he used toxic on her at point-blank range and clamping down on her neck again.

She smirked as he was stopped by a last second protect before she swung her tails around and wrapped him tightly, flipping him into the ground, the force sending her into the air before coming down with an earthquake.

Growling as she came down hard with an earthquake as he rolled backwards and snarled fiercely. "I'm going to end this!!!" he snapped and charged forward and opened his mouth, a golden light charging as he got closer and closer, preparing to use a hyper beam at her from point blank.

She glared at him and started jumping back, giving her own hyper beam to charge before they were both released inches from each other.

A white light engulfed the area as the force from their attacks sent both of them shooting backwards until the crashed into the edge of the stadium. Crashing down at the stadium's edge, he staggered to stay up and kept his eye on where the ninetails hit as he stumbled forward before crashing down on the ground once more.

She forced her self to her feet and looked over at him to see him staggering towards her. She growled and went to go attacking him, stumbling and passing out.

Laying there quietly, he continued to growl at her as his eyes slowly closed until he completely lost consciousness again. "Damn...her..."

"Ow..." she said waking up back in the lab. "Ow, ow, o- OK WHO THE FUCK IS POKING ME?!" she said slamming the doctor tending to her wounds on the houndoom morph's bed.

Letting out a hissing noise as a doctor came crashing onto his bed as he jerked awake. "OW! WHAT THE SHIT?!" he exclaimed, accidentally punching the doctor in the face and off his bed. "What the fuck is going on here--oh...it's you..." he seemed to calm down into a solemn glare in the ninetails morph's direction as he leaned back in his bed and looked at the various scrapes and scars across him.

"Worthless mule," she muttered getting out of the bed and stretching.

"Condescending bitch." he snapped back, fully aware of her words despite her muttering as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up with seemingly little difficulty.

"At least I care if I smell like a I've just jacked off," she said holding her nose to prove her point further.

"Yeah, like it's not obvious that when you're around me that you suddenly go into heat." he joked at her expense as he folded his arms and shrugged at her comment.

"Oh and I'm guessing the boner in you pants you always have when you look at me is morning wood kicking in late?" she spat at him.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, jail bait." he nudged her over as he began to make his way towards the door.

"Well I must be doing a good job since you haven't tried to break out since I evolved." she said pushing back past him to leave as well.

"I'm...merely biding my time till a proper opportunity arises. If anything, your evolution just made you more popular with the doctors...you just hope one doesn't try to play gynecologist with you..." he pushed her against the wall with one hand on her shoulder and a dark smirk across his face.

"I'm sure it would be more painful if the guards tried to play that with you," she said smirking back.

"Tch. Whatever you say, jail bait, whatever you say...just be careful, little one. You never know when one of 'em may try to mate you...and you know very well that you want to save that for me even if you won't admit it." he joked again before exiting from the room before she could get out another sly comment.

She twitched and picked up one of the beds and threw it through the wall, it crashing into him.

"WHAT THE--?!" he cried as the bed flew through the wall and crashed into him, his hands out barely keeping the bed from hitting him full force. "You little bitch!"

"You fucking bastard," she replied hopping through the wall and shoving the bed against him harder.

Pressing back against the bed, he pushed it away from himself and shoved her against the wall in turn with a snarl. "Be careful of the words you use...it's almost like you're trying to send me a message."

"That I know why the gay men are the ones to join your little group?" she said throwing the bed down the hall and getting in his face.

"No, that you're just covering for those wet spots on your bed when you think about me at night." he stood, a full foot taller than her with his crimson eyes peering down at her.

"You mean when the thought makes me puke?" She said snapping at him when his face out to close.

"Fuck you!" he exclaimed as he pushed at her and pinned her against the wall again with a bit of a vicious snarl under his breath.

"Go fuck yo-" she started but was cut of by the leader of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that's nice to see you two are willing." he said smiling happily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he suddenly released the girl and looked at the lab leader cautiously.

"Well with how hard it is to find people who can find the transformation we decided to breed and with you two being the strongest its only natural that you two will the first to test this method." he explained and motioned for the guards to grab and restrain the morphs.

Feeling his eye twitch for a moment, he looked around at the guards moving toward them and looked to the female for a moment. "Oh. HELL. NO!" he exclaimed as a guard grabbed him by his wrist and he threw the male into another guard.

The lab manger sighed and while the morphs where distracted he shot them with a tranquilizer, hit both dead on in the neck. "Not again," the ninetails said before they both passed out, thudding painfully on the ground.

"God...damn it..." he collapsed shortly after her, but not before punching one of the guards square in the jaw where he fell backwards and collapsed next to her.

She groaned as she started to wake up, realizing that she was naked and strapped down to a metal structure used to keep her still while the male mated her.

Shaking his head as he woke up and looked around. Looking at himself, he'd been stripped of his clothes and put in a room somewhere, scanning the area he caught sight of the girl being held down by straps as she seemed to wake up as well. "Ugh...what the shit..."

She struggled against the strapped, but let out a slight yep when it only pushed her bare stomach against the metal.

Looking over at the girl, he noticed her compromising situation and began to realize what this was all about. "You've got to be kidding me..." he noticed that his ankles were chained so he couldn't get too far away from where the girl was. It was evident they had no intention of letting them go free until the two mated, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He despised the concept of being a puppet for these bastards. Especially in a situation such as this when they wanted to pair him with the one person he could stand least.

"Touch me and I will kill you," she spat at him and just focused on not touching the cold metal again.

"Oh yeah. Like I'd want to mate with the likes of you and fuck up my lineage..." he spat back just as fiercely as he tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"Your lineage was fucked up the day they brought you in just like mine," she growled and tried to lunge at him. In the camera room the lab leader sighed and pressed a button. Chains shot up from the floor and griped the male morphs wrists before pulling him so he was over the female.

Being forced over the female wasn't his idea of a fun afternoon either as he kept himself out of line with the female's parts. He growled as he looked around for a way out before he growled "We gotta get out of here...the last thing I want is to mate with someone like you..."

"Well when you gain magical tangible powers let me know but that stone over there prevents us from using our pokemon abilities." she said jerking her head towards a large red gem on the wall.

Pulling at the chains, he tried to see if he could get any sort of leeway on them, despite not having his pokemon powers, if he could free himself a little then he'd have a chance. He didn't really care much of what became of the girl "Listen, we've gotta get outta this predicament first...I can't stand you and you can't stand me, and I know neither of us wants to mate. So help me get out here."

"Ok, if you say so," she said lifting her right leg as much as she could and kicked him back, unfortunately for him she hit him dead on in the nuts, but succeeded in breaking the chains with both of them adding force.

Doubling over so his head was near her ass for a moment, he took a deep breath and coughed. "What the hell! I asked for help, not a kick in the balls!!!" he exclaimed as he punched her in the ass and stood up slowly.

"It got you free now let me out of this, trust me touching those forever to be unused sacks of burnt skin isn't my idea of fun either." she said struggling at her own bindings.

Growling lightly, he got to his feet and looked down at the girl for a moment as she struggled at her bindings. Reeling his right foot back, he kicked up with enough force to knock her up into the air a bit and out of her bonds as well. "There. Happy now?" he asked with a smirk as he rubbed his wrists and scratched his ankle with his left foot.

She just glared at him and stood up, covering herself as best as she could. "Not as long as I have to look at your tiny leg." she said walking past him and over to the gem.

Scoffing lightly, he followed after her after covering himself barely and made his way over to the gem as well as he looked up at it. "Well," he said as he looked at it with a scowl "This thing sure is an eyesore...Let's put it out of my misery..."

"If you say so," she said before bashing his head against it, shattering the gem with his horns.

"GAH! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" he yelled as he stumbled back a little and kicked her into the wall with a dark scowl. "Geez, you little bitch, I shoulda left you on the floor to get plowed by one of the scientists..." he groaned as he made his way towards the door and broke it down with a series of firm kicks.

She kicked him in the balls from behind when it was open and walked past his doubled over body. "You merrily have a harder head." she said waving to him without turning around.

Closing his legs to keep her from completely reaching him, he doubled over all the same and as she left the area, he kicked her into a wall grumpily. "You condescending bitch, you won't make it out of here alive with that attitude. I could easily turn you over to the guards..." he grunted as he started down the hallway again and growled before strolling quickly towards his own room.

"They would much rather me handing you over," she called after him before trotting off to her room.

Heading towards his room, he angrily dismissed the guards who came after him before barricading himself in his room long enough to get some clothes on. Throwing on some pants and his black shirt, he threw on a pair of gloves and his boots. Growling at the sudden sound of a bunch of guards at his door, he rubbed his hands together and charged a shadow ball. "You bastards...DIE!"

She made it to her room and changed into baggy black tripp pants and a black tank top with a fish net shirt over it before she headed out to find her group to get them out as well.

As the guards lay strewn about in a heap on the floor, he left the room and made his way into to commons where he would find his group. Throwing open the doors, he caught up just in time to see more guards trying to herd them like cattle back to their rooms. As they caught sight of him, they all cheered and the guards began grabbing and prodding at them one by one to suppress them.

She ran out into outside activity area, a common place for her group, to see the guards waiting for her with her group backed up into a corner by cattle prods.

"Get your dirty hands off of them, you pricks!" he called as he made a quick dash towards them and bit one of the guards in the neck and kicked another out of the way. As he began ripping and punching at the guards, his followers quickly got the hint and began fighting back as well, though it took them two against one to take down some of the guards, they were at least working.

She growled and charged the men, three going down before they could blink and another two with a quick slash of her claws. Her group smirked and the golem morph came forward and smashed the cattle prods followed by the eon twins, an umbreon and an espeon morph, took them down with a combo of psychic and dark moves. The ninetails turned to them and howled, signally the beginning of the hunt before they all took off towards the main gate.

In a matter of moments, they had finished off their pursuers and were off towards the gates, taking down the guards as they came. With so many against these guards, they were easily dispersed with the houndoom morph easily leading them. The cyndaquil morph and combusken morphs both taking down opposition with their scorching blaze, leading the group to his annoyance, as he continuously shoved them aside to take out guards on his own after a while. Hating being behind their protective curtain, they hurried to keep up.

Before they made it out of the building there was a huge explosion of the ninetail's group trying to break down the door, denting it but they didn't have enough power to bust it open.

Bursting through the doors, they looked at the group ahead of them and their failed attempt at breaking down the gate. "Having a bit of trouble, I see!" he called as he strolled up from behind them and looked at the dent. "Lacking the firepower you need, eh lassy?"

"Shut up mule," she muttered and shot another hyper beam at the door, the group following her lead and joining in with their own attacks.

Shaking his head as he watched her, he couldn't help but find this dire situation a tad amusing as he watched while they still had the time to lounge a bit. "Need some help?" he asked gingerly for a moment, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Do what you want, if that is to let those gaurds fuck you up the ass then be my guest about just standing there." she said jerking her head towards the guards catching up to them.

"Well, I can get out. It's you I'm worried about, dearie. You use your muscles far more than you do your brain, so excuse me if I 'underestimate' you..." he chuckled as he stepped out in front of her and took a deep breath as he reeled his arms back and inhaled deeply, his body taking on a tint of red. He suddenly unleashed a powerful wave of heat at a point on the door and began to melt the locking mechanism as his other fire-type morphs joined in until a giant gap lay between each door and a couple of machamp morphs threw the door the rest of the way open.

"Yeah but I'd like to see how you handle the uber decrease in your attack now," she said as they all ran through, but an explosion from a last attempt of keeping them from leaving sent them all flying in varies directions, separating the ninetails and the houndoom from their groups and them together.

"Eh, I still have plenty of strength to take on the likes of them if I have to. Besides, I don't need special attacks to take them down..." he said as he sneered at her just before the explosion sent them flying.


End file.
